otkcictfandomcom-20200213-history
Lanzentruppe
The Lanzentruppe (lances) is the basic and general infantry of the Ritterheer, made mobile by trucks. Their equivalent of the rank Soldat is Lanzenträger. While other branches of service have to struggle in order to keep their ranks filled, the Lanzen, being the general infantry and place for general training, have not many struggles to fill their ranks. Due to this, every man and woman serving with the Lanzen is seen as a soldier and is capable of acting accordingly, which makes the rear services integral part of the division. Originally, the Lanzen were the lowest tier of soldiers, the basic minimum. Usually, they were people, who wanted to join the army and didn't have the money to get their own equipment, or by any kind of criminal imaginable. They were given a lance, hence the name. Organization of a Lanzendivision (Model 1) Example: 1. Lanzendivision, I. Korps, Heimatarmee Stab 1. Lanzendivision (staff) : Lanzenregiment 1 :: I. Bataillon (900 soldiers, 75 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter) :: II. Bataillon (900 soldiers, 75 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter) :: III. Bataillon (900 soldiers, 75 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter) :: IV. Bataillon (900 soldiers, 75 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter) : Lanzenregiment 2 :: I. Bataillon (900 soldiers, 75 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter) :: II. Bataillon (900 soldiers, 75 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter) :: III. Bataillon (900 soldiers, 75 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter) :: IV. Bataillon (900 soldiers, 75 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter) : Lanzenregiment 3 :: I. Bataillon (900 soldiers, 75 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter) :: II. Bataillon (900 soldiers, 75 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter) :: III. Bataillon (1000 soldiers, 50 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter, 40 Zugmaschine 7t with various additional equipment) :: IV. Bataillon (1000 soldiers, 50 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter, 40 Zugmaschine 7t with various additional equipment) : Unterstützungsregiment der 1. Lanzendivision (support regiment) : Rückwärtige Dienste der 1. Lanzendivision (rear services) : Lanzenfeldersatzbataillon 1 Headcount *Staff: 900 *1st and 2nd regiment: 3600 each *3rd regiment: 3800 *Unterstützungsregiment: 2400 *Rückwärtige Dienste: 1900 *Feldersatzbataillon: 2000 *Total: 18200 men and women Equipment Count *550 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter *80 Zugmaschinen 7t Organization of a Lanzendivision (Model 2) Example: 16. Lanzendivision, VI. Expeditionskorps, 2. Expeditionsarmee Stab 16. Lanzendivision (staff) : Lanzenregiment 45 :: I. Bataillon (900 soldiers, 75 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter) :: II. Bataillon (900 soldiers, 75 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter) :: III. Bataillon (900 soldiers, 75 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter) :: IV. Bataillon (900 soldiers, 75 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter) : Lanzenregiment 92 :: I. Bataillon (900 soldiers, 75 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter) :: II. Bataillon (900 soldiers, 75 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter) :: III. Bataillon (900 soldiers, 75 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter) :: IV. Bataillon (900 soldiers, 75 Halbkettenmannschaftstransporter) : Panzerregiment 16 ::I. Bataillon (25 Schwarztiger-MBTs, 5 Krabbe-AA-tanks) ::II. Bataillon (25 Schwarztiger-MBTs, 5 Krabbe-AA-tanks) ::III. Bataillon (25 Schwarztiger-MBTs, 5 Krabbe-AA-tanks) ::IV. Bataillon (25 Schwarztiger-MBTs, 5 Krabbe-AA-tanks) ::Maintanance Battailion : Unterstützungsregiment der 16. Lanzendivision (support regiment) : Rückwärtige Dienste der 16. Lanzendivision (rear services) : Lanzenfeldersatzbataillon 16 Organization of a Lanzendivision (Model 3) Example: 35. Lanzendivision, XXIV. Expeditionskorps, 6. Expeditionsarmee Stab 35. Lanzendivision (staff) : Lanzenregiment 104 :: I. Bataillon (1000 soldiers, 75 Fieser Fi-24 Speermensch) :: II. Bataillon (1000 soldiers, 75 Fieser Fi-24 Speermensch) :: III. Bataillon (1000 soldiers, 75 Fieser Fi-24 Speermensch) : Lanzenregiment 502 :: I. Bataillon (1000 soldiers, 75 Fieser Fi-24 Speermensch) :: II. Bataillon (1000 soldiers, 75 Fieser Fi-24 Speermensch) :: III. Bataillon (1000 soldiers, 75 Fieser Fi-24 Speermensch) : Unterstützungsregiment der 35. Lanzendivision (support regiment) : Rückwärtige Dienste (rear services) : Lanzenfeldersatzbataillon 35 Category:Ritterheer